Squad Members Guide (Mass Effect 2)
Squad Member Overview Garrus *'Specialty: '''Combat, Tech (description goes here) Grunt *'Specialty: Combat As a krogan, Grunt's endurance in combat is unmatched. Defensively, he benefits from the innate krogan ability to continually regenerate health, which is unlocked when points are spent on his Krogan Berzerker class ability. He is also the only squad member besides Shepard whose base health can be ugpraded; two levels of Krogan Vitality can give Grunt a +50% increase over his base health value. Along with his unlockable Fortification ability, this makes him very hard to kill. Offensively, he wields shotguns and assault rifles, making him a versatile soldier capable of providing suppressing fire or dealing damage at extremely close range. Grunt is especially powerful at close range: his shotgun can be upgraded to the M-300 Claymore Heavy Shotgun, and his krogan charge melee attack can easily take apart weaker enemies. Simply by virtue of his toughness, Grunt possesses considerable utility on most missions (especially at higher difficulty levels), but he is especially useful for missions featuring numerous Husks (such as the missions on Horizon and aboard the derelict Reaper, and the N7 assignment involving an abandoned mine) due to his short-range and melee prowess. Jack *'''Specialty: Biotics Jack specializes in crowd control and close quarters combat. She carries a shotgun and a pistol. Her skills are quite useful at lower difficulty levels as crowd control. Shockwave is quite useful against masses of enemies. It is best used against husks who giving chase to your team. Pull can be used as crowd control as well. It can pull enemies from around their cover and expose them to weapons fire. Jack also has the ability to research Warp Ammo. This can be useful as a team ammo upgrade in conjunction with a non-combat Shephard. Jack is most useful on missions where you're likely to find melee and organic enemies. This is due to her crowd control abilities and her Warp Ammo. She is not very useful against synthetics since she has no skills to combat them. She is best paired with a tech expert or combat expert. Be sure to research her optional upgrade Subject Zero Biotic Boost this increases her biotic capabilities by 20%. Jacob *'Specialty:' Biotics, Tech (description goes here) Legion *'Specialty:' Combat, Tech (description goes here) Miranda *'Specialty:' Biotics, Tech Miranda is a very versatile and useful teammate. Not only does she have two of the most usefull skills at her disposal, Overload and Warp), but she also has the ability to increase teammates health and/or weapon damage. Overload is best when used against synthetic enemies while Warp is even more versatile. It can be used against armor, barriers and to stop health regeneration. Miranda carries a submachine gun and a pistol. Miranda is best utilized on missions where you'll be facing many different kinds of enemies. Not only can she take down synthetics, but she can be equally effective against organics and higher level defenses. She is best paired with a combat trained teammate who carries an assault rifle. This pairing can greatly increase your survivability on higher difficulty levels. Use Miranda with Zaeed for high damage and with Grunt for greater defenses. Mordin *'Specialty: '''Tech Mordin carries a submachine gun and a pistol. This makes him effective at close range for the most part. However, you won't want to rely on him as a combat ally, but for his skills. Incinerate is the most useful at all difficulty levels. Cryo Blast can be useful at lower levels as crowd control but loses its effectiveness at higher difficulties due to all enemies having some sort of higher level defenses. Neural Shock can also be useful as crowd control as it will cause organic enemies to become immobilized for a period of time. Mordin is most effective on missions in which you'll fight organic enemies, especially those who can regenerate health. His Incinerate skill can take down armor very easily and will also stop enemies from regenerating health, in the same manner that Incendiary Ammo, and Warp will. At lower difficulty levels you can use Cryo Blast to help with crowd control, but Incinerate and Neural Shock will prove to be more useful. Pairing him with a combat teammate can form an effective team, most notably if he is paired with Grunt. Be sure to research his optional upgrade 'Mordin Omni Tool Upgrade', this will increase his tech damage by 20%. Samara/Morinth *'Specialty:' Biotics (description goes here) Tali *'Specialty:' Combat, Tech Tali and Legion are very similar in terms of focus and powers- both squadmates have the Combat Drone and AI Hacking abilities. Tali's use of the shotgun differentiates her; she is very effective at close range but cannot stand up to sustained enemy fire. Her Energy Drain unlockable power enables her to replenish her shields even while damaging enemy shields and synthetics, and is very similar in effect to Overload. Tali is most effective as a squadmate during missions which involve synthetics (such as mechs or geth) or shielded enemies (including most Blue Suns mercenary troopers). Her Combat Drone can draw enemy fire even while damaging enemy shields, allowing Shepard or the other squad mate to line up a shot, use a power, or move to a different position. Thane *'Specialty:' Combat, Biotics (description goes here) Zaeed *'Specialty:''' Combat (description goes here) Quick Reference Table Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:powers Category:Guides